harry potter takes over his life
by Idon'tknowwhoIamanymore
Summary: i didn't know what to title this story but the name pretty much sums it up! first story. harry is sick of being controlled so takes over his own life with his best friend. M to be safe. Harry X Hermione
1. Chapter 1

14 year old Harry James potter lay on his ,hardly a mattress, mattress on the floor, bed looking at the dirty and stained ceiling of his dump space for old and broken shit of a bedroom in the house of number 4 privet drive, Surrey. Harry was making a 'to do' list in his head of everything he is planning on doing this summer. He was sick of it. Sick of being treated like crap from the Dursley's, sick of having to wait it out every summer until he was "allowed" to go to the burrow. Last school year had been a train wreck, being entered into the tri wizard tournament, being bullied and isolated because people thought that he has somehow tricked the cup into allowing him to compete along with the real Hogwarts champion, not being believed in even by his first and one of his best friends Ronald Weasley and everyone else but one, facing, and nearly being killed by, Voldemort at the end of the third task and watching as Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric Diggory before his eyes. Harry still had nightmares from that night, his only support coming from the letters by his best friend and secret crush, Hermione Granger. They had been sending letters since the first week, it being the fifth now, at least 3 times a week despite the fact that Dumbledore had told them not to. He was moving forward and taking over his own life just as much for Hermione as for himself. Harry smiled remembering the kiss on the cheek the fourteen year old girl had given him when he was leaving with the Dursley's at platform 9.

The first Harry had to do is go to Gringotts to take out some money and transfer it to muggle money to be able to buy everything he needed/wanted. And that's what he did last night when the Dursley's were asleep Harry had snuck out, called the knight bus, gone to Diagon Ally, to Gringotts (24 hour service), withdrawn a fare bit to last him what he was going to buy and extra for food until his annual trip to the Weasley's after his fifteenth birthday. He had come home snuck back in and gone to bed. Now here he was, he didn't know what time it was, his watch haven been broken during the second task after he forgot to take it off before he went to rescue Hermione from the black lake. He wasn't too worried with the time, he was thinking about his next plan. The Dursley's were going away for three days starting this Wednesday morning and then coming back Friday night so all Harry had to do was plan out his next few days, go buy everything he needed at the small mall down a couple blocks and he will be just fine until he could leave.

Wednesday came around and Harry woke up to an empty house, he had a quick shower and then went down stairs to a small note saying 'we have left you here for the next three days, freak. Don't eat anything in the house, we will know when we get back. Don't touch anything or break anything.' Harry sighed, throwing the note in the bin, and walked up to his room to get ready for the day. He simply wore one of Dudley's old shirts and pants using a belt to keep the pants up, he thew on his old taped up sneakers. He grabbed his money and then left the house using the spare key under the door mat to lock the house.

As Harry walked down to the mall he thought about his plans for that day. First thing he is going to do is get his eyes checked and get new glasses, after that he is going to go clothes shopping. He will be seeking the assistance of one of the staff to pick out everything he needed, with him not knowing what to do in the situation of buying pretty much anything. He made it to the optometrist, he went in, waited for his name to be called after making an appointment, got his eyes checked, picked out a frame, payed, then left. He was due back there in 24 hours to pick up his new glasses, he had to get new lenses and had decided to get contacts as well mainly for when he played Quidditch. Next he went to the clothing store, a young girl, maybe 16 or 17, came up to him asking if he needed help and deciding that she seemed to know a fair bit about fashion and the like, he told her she had free range to pick out a completely new wardrobe for him, hinting that he had enough money to buy the whole store so she didn't have to worry about that and with that she got to work. By the end of the day Harry was really regretting his choices, this girl took his request to heart and he was leaving with many, many bags. He had picked out his shoes for himself having always wanted a pair or two of Chuck Taylor converse (having gone with red and white ad black and white) and Doc Martens high tops for both. So Harry walked home with a considerable amount of his money gone yet happy that he was finally starting to make up his own life and not what everyone else wants.

Day two of getting his life back, harry was once again leaving number 4. Today he would pick up his new glasses, get supplies he now had the privilege of getting and some he needed to get and lastly he needed a hair cut. Harry went into the mall, heading for the skate shop first. As he went into the shop he could see many different types of cool things he would buy straight away if he was dumb enough. He looked through all the different types of skate boards they had, he had always been very intrigued by skateboarders and had promised himself that when he had the money he would buy himself one. He new how to ride one and was quite good at it, using some of the kids who sit near the park's boards, they had taught him and now he was going to buy one for himself. He picked out a nice board type that felt right to him, red wheels, spare green wheels, the hardware and a back pack that had a stretchy mesh to hold the skateboard in place and still being able to use the bag. He left very happy. Next he went to the art supply store, just buying some different types of paints, different sizes of paint brushers, sandpaper, drawing book (one big and one small to carry around), pencils and pens, erasers and a case thing to hold the supplies in. He left, once again, very happy.

The second to last thing to do today was getting his hair cut. He had never actually gotten his hair cut by anyone other than aunt petunia and even then the next day it had grown back. Harry hoped that didn't happen but he figured that it had only grown back because he had wanted it to, so he wasn't too worried about it. He got his sides shorted but not so you could see skin and the top only had a trim done to it. He thought he looked a lot better now. Before he could go home he got his glasses the receptionist had told him what to do with the contacts and told him to try it so he would't struggle too much at home, he did okay but he thought he could manage so he left. When he got to his room he unpacked everything and put his art supplies in his bag before he went to bed though he did do his first drawing in his large book that was kept in his trunk, it was a drawing of Hermione, it was her laughing at something on the train coming from Hogwarts. He had committed that image to memory and promised himself that he would draw it at first opportunity. He smiled at the drawing, he had to admit that it was good but the real thing was a thousand times better. He let out a sigh before putting it in his trunk and going to sleep.

On the last day of the Dursley's trip he only had one three things to do out side of the house and then the rest in his room. First thing he had to do was get some exercise equipment, weights and a punching bag. Luckily all those things were in the shed outside so he needn't worry about that. The other things he was doing today was one, getting some workout clothes, two, getting food to last the rest of the summer and something to keep it fresh and three, he was getting his ears pierced. He was doing that last so he got to it and went down to the mall. He got his workout clothes, he picked out a mini fridge that he could keep in his room along with food that he could eat without having to cook it and then finally he went to get his ears pierced. He didn't need parent consent due to him looking and acting older then he was plus the guy who was working at the time didn't care and just stated talking to harry about what he wanted. In the end harry got a piercing on each ear with a fairly large black stud, the same guy did the piercing and during harry felt fine. He had grown accustomed to pain over the years living with the Dursley's and when it was over he paid, with a tip because of the age thing, and went home. When harry got home he set up the mini fridge putting the food away in it and then sorted out everything he had putting Dudley's old clothes his a pile to throw away or donate, then putting his new clothes into his trunk neatly. Next he got the weights from the shed and put them in the wardrobe to hide then should anyone come into his room he also hid the fridge so it was in the corner of the room hidden from the door by his desk. Finally he spent the rest of the afternoon taking apart his skateboard painting the underside of it using his new paints, then using a spray top coat from the shed when uncle Vernon had made him paint the flower pots, the top coat kept it safe from a good deal of wear and tear and the weather, sun or rain. He put the wheels put on, packed everything away, put on his workout clothes before going for a run twice around the block using the punching bag and then the weights. Just after he had finished with a shower the Dursley's came through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

harry spent the entirety of the holidays he was spending with the Dursley's going by his daily routine that he had made the day after his family had gotten back from their three day holiday. The first thing he would do when he woke up at 6:30 am, was go for a run twice around the block. When he came home ,around 7:30 am, uncle Vernon would be just getting in his car to leave for work. He would get his daily reminder to not mess anything in the house up and to clean said house. Harry would then go into the kitchen and grab some sort of fruit or slice of toast, eating it while going to his room getting his clothes for the day and having a shower. After finishing with his shower he would either, do homework, clean part of the house, do some painting or drawing or he would read. At lunch he would have something from his mini fridge. He would spend the afternoon doing his exercises seeing as no one is usually home at that time. After doing that he would clean the rest of the house and get started with the Dursley's dinner. After he was allowed to go to his room he would eat his own dinner and do something to entertain himself until he was tired enough to sleep. If he woke up from a nightmare during his sleep ,which happened way to often, he would either workout a bit to forget about it and to work off the stress of it or he would draw something, usually something that made him happy like Hermione or Hedwig, he even drew the Hogwarts castle once but that took a couple of days to complete the entire thing with it taking up two pages in his bigger drawing book.

It was finally the day that harry was going to get picked up to go live with the Weasleys for the rest of the summer. Harry was very exited not just about being able to leave the Dursley's for another year, but he was going to see Hermione after not seeing her all summer. Harry jumped out of bed at the sound of a loud crash coming from downstairs, he quickly draws his wand pointing it at the bedroom door. Suddenly the door is thrown open and standing there is the real Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt, along with others standing in the hall that Harry didn't recognise. "What are you lot doing here?" Asked Harry in a surprised tone, not expecting so many people to come just for him. "Rescuing you of course!" Explained Mad-Eye. "Now hurry up and get a move on, we want to be out of here before your family gets back from whatever the bloody hell they are doing!"

Harry quickly through everything in his trunk that he had taken out that day. He knew he was leaving today so the only thing that needed to be in his truck which was out was his dirty clothes from yesterday. He put his skateboard in the mesh that was attached to his bag and put his shoes and bag on. As Tonks had already taken his trunk with lupin taking Hedwig in her cage, all just had to be grabbed was his broom stick and he was out the door.

Harry stood out the front of number 4 watching as the many people that had come to pick him up get on broomsticks. He was handed a slip of paper by Lupin, "we are flying to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, a much safer place to stay than the burrow." Lupin said pointing to the group of people obviously saying that, that's what the people were; part of the order harry had heard about last year. He read the paper and just after he looked but to Remus it burst into flames. "The Weasleys and Hermione are there, and excitedly waiting for you. Perhaps one more than the rest." Harry looked at Lupin, the question in his eyes, but Lupin just shrugged and waved his wand over Hedwig in her cage and his trunk making it disappear. He told harry that he had sent them to Headquarters then told him to get on his broom.

Harry landed, along with the others, in front of a row of houses where harry could see people inside and the lights on in all of them except one. The middle of of the street looked abandoned, like no one had lived in it for years, yet here they were walking towards it while harry could see Mad-Eye's fake eye spinning around wildly as if expecting something or someone to jump out and attack them. Luckily no one did and soon harry was standing in the parlour of the house, Lupin gave him a nudge towards what harry suspected was the dining room. Harry walked in to see the Weasley's except the oldest three children, Hermione and Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Sirius quickly came up to Harry and gave him a big hug, "great to see you pup, my, my you've grown, taller than me now. But really pup it's great to see you and I'm glad you took care of yourself over this summer." Sirius had pulled back and was holding Harry by the shoulders at this point giving him a once over. Next to greet Harry was Mr and Mrs Weasley telling him it was great to see him and Mrs Weasley being happy yet surprised that he didn't look starved like the previous summers. Harry had told them and everyone else that he had taken money from his vault and had used it to take care of him self including feeding himself. Ron and the twins had said it was good to see him, with the twins saying things about how Hermione had been talking about him the whole time she had been there and just generally making fun of him. Ginny gave him a kiss on the check saying it was good to see him and good that he had taken care of himself.

Last was Hermione, she was standing in the back just watching him greet everyone else. Harry smiled at her and walked over taking both her hands in his and stepping in close so no one else could hear what either of them had to say. "Hi" she whispered looking up at him.

"Hey" he replied breathlessly, he was busy taking her in. She had changed a lot over the summer, not in height, but she had grown in to her womanhood, she had lost any remaining baby fat. Harry had thought she was gorgeous before in their fourth year, but now she was more so, stunning really, and he couldn't take his eyes off her even if he wanted to.

"You've grown, you look great. Oh my god, did you get your ears pierced!?" She dropped one of his hands only to bring it up to his ear and touch it softly. "Does it hurt? I remember getting mine done and it really hurt." She looked worried and harry had to smile at her. He loved it when she worried about him, it means she cares enough to do so.

"No it's fine. I missed you 'Mya" he cupped her cheek, using his thumb to softly stroke under her eye.

Hermione smiled " I missed you too. I like that nickname, but only you're allowed to use it. I don't want anyone else to." She leaned into his hand. She then pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist and putting her head on his chest. "You're so tall now, I can hug you like this… I like it."

Harry smiled at the top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her neck keeping her in place while planting a kiss to the top of her head and after, resting his chin on it. "I wanna spend time with you this holidays, just us. Then when we get back to Hogwarts, I wanna take you on a date, maybe if we can, we can do something here of the sorts." He felt her nod and a mumbled "I'd like that" against his chest, making him smile. 'This was going to be a good summer' Harry thought happily as he gave Hermione another kiss to the top of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : thanks for the feed back and I'm glad so many people like my story so far tbh I didn't expect so many people to read it. In reference to the fact that I didn't put the dementor scene in, well we all know what happened and if you don't why are you even reading this but I couldn't be bothered to wright the whole scene out and I know that when I read fan fiction and I read a part that was in the books I already know what's gonna happen and it doesn't feel as creative. But anyway I'm so grateful that people actually like/enjoy reading my story and thanks for the feedback I really appreciate it. Also I forgot about harry's birthday but you can use your imagination to think about what he got and Hermione's birthday has changed to about a week after Harrys and she is turning 15 not sixteen like she would be this year. also if anyone has any writing tips they will be greatly appreciated!**

It has been a week since harry arrived at headquarters for the order and so far he was enjoying it. He had spent some time catching up with Sirius and Remus, talking about the adventures the Marauders had gotten up to and the tricks his father had done to try and woo his mother (they of course didn't work). He had also spent some time with the twins, them telling him about their plans on a joke shop using the money he had given them at the end of last year. The rest of the time had been spent in the presence of Hermione and Ron. Ron had felt left out a lot when harry had first arrived but after he had told this to his two friends they have made an effort to include him. After harry and Hermione had separated from their hug (when he first arrived) Hermione had dragged harry upstairs into her and Ginny's shared room, luckily ginny wasn't there as what came next would've been a bit awkward. Hermione had cupped the back of Harry's neck and brought him down into a hard lingering kiss. After the initial surprise on his part, harry quickly responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing back.

Harry walked down stairs into the kitchen, most everyone was there besides Ron and Mr Weasley with Ron still asleep and Arthur at work. He sat down at the table next to Hermione (his now offical girlfriend ) and across from the twins. Harry gave Mya a kiss on the temple with a quiet "morning Mya" "morning harry" she whispered back, turning her head to look at him with a smile. " How is everyone this morning" harry asked relaxing in his chair with one hand feeding himself and the other draped over the back of Hermione's chair. "What's got you in such a good mood?" asked one of the twins, no one knowing which, "has it maybe got to do with the lovely Mya?" Asked the other.

Hermione made a low grumbling sound in the back of her throat " don't call me that" "why harry does" " well he's allowed to, no one else" harry shot a smug look to the twins and explained " well as a matter of fact, yes, it does have to do with the lovely Mya. It happens to be dear sweet Hermione's 15 birthday. So happy birthday love your present with be given to you later tonight. " "oh Hermione dear I'm so sorry I forgot all about your birthday and such an important one too. I will start right away on your cake and we will have a party to celebrate and come to think of it, Harry, we didn't do anything for your own birthday so the party will be in honer of you both." "Mrs Weasley you don't have to do that" harry and Hermione both insisted "nonsense, of course i am. Now when everyone is finished with breakfast I will give you all rooms and places to clean. i'm just going to wake up that lazy boy of mine" and with that Mrs Weasley hurried up stairs muttering to her self " oh how could I forget" " yes, yes we will do that" " that lazy boy is going to be the death of me".

For the rest of that day harry, Hermione and the four Weasley kids went around and cleaned the house. Harry, who has been slacking on doing his exercises since arriving, took this opportunity to get some in. The Weasley twins on the other hand , took it has an opportunity to plant a couple of pranks around the house, mainly for the two marauders. Hermione took it as one to find a place secret enough for harry and herself and Ron and ginny took it as an excuse to complain.

Finally after the whole day of cleaning, Mrs Weasley called them all to take a shower then to come down stairs into the dining room and one by one they all did, all being surprised at what they saw. The whole room was covered in happy birthdays, magically enchanted paper broomsticks and books flying about, the table filled with food and the chairs moved so they could stand around and talk while they were eating. As harry had already gotten his presents, he knew that the pile of presents he saw were for Hermione he quickly added his own to the pile of goodies and went back over to where Ron and Mya where standing. Grabbing himself and Hermione a plate of food he started making conversation with his god father, Sirius poking fun of harry for already being whipped by his girlfriend and harry laughing and making fun back but internally he was crying with joy. He finally had what he wanted! A father like figure that would talk to him and joke around with him and just be there for him. the wonderful Hermione as his girlfriend. He was starting to forgive himself for not saving Cedric and he was finally starting to be happy again. He would always have that guilt of not being able to do anything for him at the time but he was realising that it wasn't his fault with the help of Hermione, his godfather and honorary uncle remus.

That night harry went to bed very happy, he and Hermione had snuck away from the party to talk and snog and just be with each other alone. He didn't have any nightmares that night being too exhausted to think of any, he has had a pretty big summer but they only had a couple of days till school started. Harry had already finished with his packing and his homework as with Hermione and Ginny, so he didn't have much to worry about besides planning a surprise date for Hermione. They hadn't been able to have any sort of date this summer as they had planned with the exception of sneaking off by themselves a couple of times, so Harry wanted to do something special when they got to Hogwarts (Hogsmead). So as Harry started to plan that out he feel asleep.

The Weasley's plus Harry, Hermione, Sirius (as padfoot), Remus, Madeye and Tonks all walked through platform 9 3/4. last minute 'goodbyes' and 'be carefules' were thrown around by Mrs Weasley, all the kids being warned to practice 'constant vigilance' by Madeye, 'study hard' by Remus, 'have fun' by Tonks and 'try to have a good year' by Mr Weasley. He seemed to linger his look on Harry as he said this. All the kids agreed to the adults wishes and started getting on the train, Ginny going off to find her own friends while Ron found a compartment that was occupied by Neville and parked in there. Hermione and Harry had been made prefects this year, no one was surprised besides harry but not for Hermione but for himself, they would be joining them after their meeting and rounds around the train.

After Hermione and Harry finished their meeting and their rounds they went off to find Ron, after finding him everyone settled into a calm silence with Mya reading, Harry and Ron playing a game of wizarding chess and Neville watching while also tending to his plant. After about an hour the compartment door was open, the four expecting it to be the annul visit of Draco Malfoy were surprised to come face to face with Cho Chang. " Hello" Chang said after an awkward silence, "hi" replied Hermione, scooting closer to Harry in the seat. They all knew of the brief crush Harry had on the young Asian, and Hermione wasn't at all happy about it then or now. "Harry, could i talk to you. in privet " she added on after harry just nodded and didn't move. " whatever you can say to harry you can say to us!" protested Ron. "fine, Harry, i like you and would like for you to take me to hogsmead the first chance"

Hermione was about to protest, but harry put a calming hand on hers and she just nodded to him with a 'humpf' " I'm flattered Cho, really, but Hermione and I are together and i have wanted to be with her since second year. Sorry." Cho stormed off muttering things like ' that bitch will pay' and ' i've already lost one boy i am not about to lose another' and with that Harry thought " it might not be as calm of a year then i thought.


End file.
